bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Katsuki Bakugo (Traum)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810588 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8434 |element = Feuer |rarity = Traumentwicklung |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 8 |description = Katsuki ist arrogant und aggressiv. Er hat größtes Vertrauen in seine Kampffertigkeiten und seine explosive Macke. Obwohl er als rücksichtslos und frech bekannt ist, kann Bakugo überraschend freundlich sein, wenn er es möchte. Seine Macke trägt den passenden Namen „Explosion“. Sie ist den Schurken und anderen Helden mehr als ebenbürtig. Später, beim Kampf gegen All Might während der Abschlussprüfung der Yuuei, erkannte er – wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit – wie wertvoll es sein kann, mit einem anderen Helden zusammenzuarbeiten. |summon = Ich habe All Mights Siege schon immer bewundert. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern! |fusion = Sie werden es bereuen, mich reinzulegen! Ich werde dich verdammt nochmal töten! Ich besiege den Ersten, um alle Ersten zu erledigen! |evolution = Halt die Klappe. Ich werde gewinnen. Denn das bedeutet es … ein Held zu sein! |hp_base = 6051 |atk_base = 3111 |def_base = 2201 |rec_base = 2201 |hp_lord = 8644 |atk_lord = 4444 |def_lord = 3144 |rec_lord = 3144 |hp_anima = 9761 |rec_anima = 2846 |atk_breaker = 4744 |def_breaker = 2846 |atk_guardian = 4144 |def_guardian = 3442 |rec_guardian = 2995 |hp_oracle = 7519 |def_oracle = 2995 |rec_oracle = 3591 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Explosion |lsdescription = +130% ANG; max. LP; erhöht Feuerelementarschaden; erhöht ANG-Parameterbegrenzung auf 130.000; erhöht kritischen Schaden; -15% Schaden durch Feuer-, Erd-, Licht- und Dunkeltypen |lsnote = 225% elemental damage & 200% Critical damage |bb = Explosiver Turbo EX |bbdescription = 14er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde (SCH rel. zu Rest-LP, erhöht krit. Trefferquote); erhöht 3 Rd. lang ANG relativ zu max. LP und eig. max. LP; 1 Rd. lang Chance auf doppelte BB/SBB/UBB; erhöht 3 Rd. lang ANG, VER, ERH und krit. Trefferquote von Feuertypen |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, 80% HP to Atk, 600% BB Atk, 15% chance to recast, 140% parameter boost and 60% Crit of Fire types & 20% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ubbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Blendgranate EX |sbbdescription = 16er-Feuerkombo gg. alle Feinde (SCH relativ zu Rest-LP, erhöht krit. Trefferq.); 9er-Feuerkombo gg. einz. Feind (Nutzungen in Folge erhöhen SCH, krit. Trefferq.); erhöht 3 Rd. BB-ANG, krit. SCH, Feuerelem.-SCH; 1 Rd. Chance auf doppelte BB/SBB/UBB |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attacks, 300% boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 600% BB Atk, 200% elemental damage, 15% chance to recast & 125% Crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 9 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 9 |sbbmultiplier2 = 400~1000 |sbbhits3 = 24 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 24 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Howitzer Impact EX |ubbdescription = 21er-Feuerkombo gg. alle Feinde (SCH relativ zu Rest-LP, erhöht krit. Trefferq.); 4er-Feuerkombo gg. einz. Feind (25% Durchstechen bei Feuer-, Erdtypen); 1 Rd. doppelte BB/SBB/UBB; erhöht 3 Rd. Feuerelem.-SCH, ANG, VER, ERH, krit. Trefferq., max. LP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attacks, 500% elemental damage, 400% parameter boost, 60% Crit & 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 4 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 4 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Zerstörerischer Held |esitem = Grenadier-Armschutz |esdescription = +20% auf alle Param., wenn All Might im selben Trupp ist; erhöht SCH relativ zu Rest-LP und erhöht Feuerelem.-SCH, wenn Grenadier-Armschutz eingesetzt wird; erhöht krit. Trefferquote bei allen Verbündeten; erhöht krit. SCH; 50% zus. SCH-Verringerung |esnote = 1% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining, 100% elemental damage, 15% Crit & 100% Crit damage |evofrom = 810587 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Werte-Erhöhung |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = +90% ANG, max. LP |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Erhöht ANG, VER (70%) bei BB-Anzeigenstand über 50% |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill1_3_sp = 15 |dreamskill1_3_desc = Erhöht die ANG-Parameterbegrenzung auf 200.000 |dreamskill1_3_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Funken |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = +150% Funkenschaden |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Spezial |dreamskill3_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Chance, 1 KO-Angriff zu widerstehen |dreamskill3_1_note = 70% chance |dreamskill3_2_sp = 25 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Verbessert die Erhöhung der ANG-Parameterbegrenzung durch AF |dreamskill3_2_note = 150000 Erhöhung total |dreamskill3_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Verbessert die Erhöhung von eigener max. LP durch BB (15%) |dreamskill3_3_note = 35% Erhöhung total |dreamskill3_4_sp = 25 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Verbessert die beträchtliche Steigerung von ANG, VER, ERH (+15%) beim Feuertyp-Effekt durch BB und lässt ihn 2 zusätzliche Runden andauern |dreamskill3_4_note = 155% Erhöhung total für 5 runden |dreamskill3_5_sp = 15 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Erhöht die Erfolgschance von SBB, BB/SBB/UBB (+5%) 1 Runde lang zweimal zu aktivieren und bleibt 1 zusätzliche Runde aktiv |dreamskill3_5_note = 20% chance total für 2 runden |dreamskill3_6_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Fügt SBB 3 Runden lang einen Effekt zur Erhöhung des kritischen Schadens bei Feuertypen hinzu |dreamskill3_6_note = 50% Erhöhung |dreamskill3_7_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_7_desc = Verleiht SBB eine mächtige 24er-Feuerkombo gegen Feuer-und Erdtypen |dreamskill3_7_note = 600% Moltiplicator |dreamskill3_8_sp = 25 |dreamskill3_8_desc = BB/SBB verleiht 3 Runden lang mächtigen zusätzlichen Angriff am Ende der Runde |dreamskill3_8_note = 600% Moltiplicator |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = My Hero Academia |addcatname = Bakugo2 }}